The adventures of my imagination
by Djskype
Summary: Story about one guy using his senses to beat the demons. i don't know what to put here


Sorry for the format of the text. This is about me working at a fast food place.

The adventures of my imagination

"Matt!" A woman exclaims

as she throws the keys to me. I turn around just in the nick of time and grab

them in mid-air. I see an old lady with an outstretched arm and I knew she had

been the one who beckoned me with her words and gave me the keys. I knew just

then what was coming. I remember the last time this happened and I did not want

to relive the horrific events of the past. I had not made it in time to stop

the horde of demons from entering but tonight was different. I dropped my pen.

As it falls through the air I start scanning my surroundings like a computer

does for viruses. My eyes moving in all directions to find the quickest

route. I am far from the door. I have to work my way around many objects.

I close my eyes. My pen hits the floor with a mighty thunderous boom. I make a

break for it. Time is moving slow. I use my surrounding to my advantage. Your

moves have to flow together and rebound off each other. My body and mind as

one. When you are completely focused on one thing every detail is in complete

full. I round the corner and I pass a tall big boned man holding something

under the water. He thrusts hit fist in to the water repeatedly as if trying to

knock it out. To me it looks as if he is trying to keep what's there from

getting out. I can't help but wonder what is not getting the air it may need to

survive. I slip on a puddle of red ooze. I fall and hit my gut on the edge

some utensil but quickly regain my footing and keep moving. I look down

and notice my shirt stained with red ooze. I have no time to stop and study my

wound so I hurry on. I pass a two women staring at me. The first one is short

with dark hair and has a look on her face like someone just got shot. Her mouth

wide open. The other woman has long brown hair and could pass as an elf if she

had pointy ears. She turns her head and nudges the other woman while pointing

out the window. My adrenalin pluses to the beat of my heart. My senses

heightening with beat. Out of no where a tall lengthy

Mexican man tosses a knife that passes so close to my face I can see myself in

the blades reflection. I can see pupils are dilated to the max. The knife hits

a box and disappears into it. As I near the last stretch I see a man lying on

the floor with a broom in his hand. I thought my mind was taking in to much and

started playing tricks on me. I just kept my eyes on the prize and pressed on.

All of a sudden I stop abruptly. The demons are glaring at me through the

window. Three of them. One is taller than the other two which has to be the

father. I try to make out what they look like but the darkness of the night

cloaked their appearance. The only thing visible is there eyes. The door is now

in view. I raise my hand into the air. The keys jingle in the movement. I see the demons eyes grow with worry. On my left a mother is singing a lullaby while

rocking her baby trying to divert its attention away from the window. Mine and

the demon fathers eyes are locked on to each others eyes, waiting for some sign

of movement. I decide to make a run for it. We both break off our stare and

run. I slide under a metal bar that lay in my path. I reach the door and look

through the glass. The figure is hoping the rail. I fumble to get the right

key. I can hear the demon shout with a deep rumble "Noooo." I insert

the key and turn it. It clicks into place as the demon pulls the handle. The

clanking of the door and the frame brings a sigh of relief. I drop to the

floor. The sweat dripping from my head. I can feel the heat emitting from my

body. My heart screaming for air. Right then I was shot. Panic shot throughout

my body. I forgot about the other door. I get a kick start off the wall behind

me for an added boost as I hurl myself to the door ahead of me. On my right

there are windows lining the corridor in which I am running down. Each one I

pass I look out and see the demon's image flicker. It flickers in and out, from

him to me. A different me. What I was to look like if I was one of them. This

gave me the push to gain the lead and I was able to lock it just in time. I

hear him yell with anger as I walk away.


End file.
